


It's not small, it's average

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [20]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Actually Average/Normal Size, Comfort, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Girlfriend, Riding, Smaller Dick Appreciation, Virgin Male, gwa, lots of kisses, reassurance, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your girlfriend wakes you up with kisses and tells you how horny she is. She wants to have sex but you aren't ready and it pisses her off a little at first because it's not the first time. You tell her how you feel about your dick size and it surprises her but she tells you it's not a big deal. When she pulls out your dick, it appears to not be so small after all to her.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 1





	It's not small, it's average

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

[Audio starts with kisses]

Hello there sleepy head...

[more kisses]

Don't mind me...

[more kisses]

I know you had a hard day...

Let me help you relax okay?

[kiss]

Just enjoy my lips, you deserve this...

[more kisses]

[whispering] I hope you've been a good boy while I wasn't here...

[more kisses]

[moan] Baby, I'm so horny...

You know how I get when you blush like that...

It's hard to control myself...

[whispering] I just wanna take you...

[whispering] Right here, right now...

And you are so stressed...

[more kisses]

[whispering] What a better way to take away stress than a good fuck?

[kiss]

[whispering] What do you think?

[kiss]

[whispering] Let's pull out your cock...

[interrupted] What? But why?

[whining] But babyyy

I'm so fucking horny, I can't even think right now...

Can't you see?

[sigh]

You will never be ready, will you.

Yeah? When?

Listen, we are together for quite a long time now and I'm hearing the same thing over and over again.

Every single time when I'm trying to have sex, you just say you're not ready.

I wasn't thinking about it too much before, because we were just getting to know each other and I thought you just needed some time...

But now?

Like what's the problem?

I'm just starting to worry you know?

Because maybe I'm not attractive enough for you or-

Yeah? Then what's the problem? I just don't get it...

[sigh]

Please tell me what's wrong...

I just, I feel so helpless...

Obviously something is wrong and you don't want to tell me what it is.

You know you can trust me, right?

So then tell me please...

[letting him explain]

Really?

[giggle] Wait, you're kidding right?

[now changed tone to sad] You really thought I would leave you because of the size of your cock?

Oh my... is this the reason why you were avoiding sex all this time?

I'm so sorry baby... I didn't know...

No, of course I'm not mad at you...

I'm just...

I guess I'm a little sad that you would think that I would be that kind of a girl...

But at the same time, I can't really blame you.

I myself, know plenty of sluts out there who only care about one thing.

I'm not one of them.

I don't care if it's big or small.

I only care about you.

You don't need to be sorry baby.

I shouldn't have attacked you like that earlier...

But I didn't know what was going on...

[sigh]

Just come here and kiss me.

[passionately kissing for a little while]

Now, let's see that cock okay?

[starts to unzip his pants]

Stop, you said you trust me right?

Then just let me see it.

[unzipping completely now]

Let's take these off.

[taking off his pants]

Ah. That's better.

mm I can feel through your underwear that I got a little hard already...

Does it feel nice when I rub it with my hand?

[giggle] Relax, don't be so tense.

I'm gonna pull it out now, okay?

Don't be shy.

[shocked] Oh wow.

So this is your cock?

No, nothing, I mean...

I just expected it to be smaller than that after your protests and everything.

[giggle]

What? No, I'm sorry...

I'm not laughing at your cock, I'm laughing at you...

[giggle]

I can't believe this... did you really think that this is small?

Silly boy... your cock is not small at all...

I mean seriously, it's not even fully erect yet and it's already an average size.

Oh yes, I mean it.

I wonder, why did you think THIS was too small?

Did your ex girlfriend tell you that or...

Ohh...

That's what I thought.

See, this is why porn is not good.

There are many reasons why watching porn is super unhealthy and this is just one of them.

You should not compare your cock to the ones you see in porn, they're way bigger sometimes than what's even considered "big" in real life.

Mhm trust me, your cock is perfectly fine.

You have nothing to worry about baby.

I'll tell you what, I was with a guy in the past who had a bigger dick than this and honestly sex was more painful than it was pleasurable for me.

I just couldn't adjust to it.

So your size is perfect for me.

Huh?

Okay, first of all... not all of them can take it...

If you pay attention to porn scenes, you can see that the guys with huge dicks are either going super slow or not fully in...

And the ones that can really take it, are the biggest whores who do gangbang scenes and other crazy shit...

I mean it depends on how they're built too but most are just stretched because of how many guys they fucked.

Oh yea, I have watched porn few times, I mean...

Who have not, right?

But anyways, trust me, you're perfect.

I'm assuming that you're a virgin too?

Well, I will fix that.

Very soon...

But first, I want to suck that nice cock of yours.

No baby, just let me do it okay?

I know what I'm doing.

It will feel amazing, I promise.

[giggle] Look at this cute little head...

[kiss on the tip]

It's all mine...

[long lick]

mmm I've been wanting to taste you for so long...

[sucking gently]

How's that?

Not too bad hm? [giggle]

[more sucking]

Look at you, getting even bigger in my mouth...

[more sucking]

[interrupted] What?

No baby, hold it.

[slap]

[giggle] 

I'm sorry but it was necessary.

Don't cum yet okay?

[one last suck and then mouth pop]

Now watch me strip for you.

[taking off clothes]

Take a good look at what's yours...

Those tits...

This ass...

[spank]

[giggle]

I think I'm getting a little too excited.

Look right here...

Look at my pretty pussy...

Do you see how wet I am?

I'm so ready for you...

Do you want me?

Shh, don't say anything...

I'm about to ride you so good.

Condom? Nah you're not about to lose your virginity with a condom on, fuck that.

I want this to be really good for you.

Let me just sit on it...

[moan] finally...

I've been dying to feel your cock inside of me baby...

Oh it feels amazing...

Just one more detail...

[pinning him down]

There... you look so sexy when I pin you down like this, with your hands next to your ears.

You've been a tease for so long.

Now I'm going to fuck the shit out of you...

[starts riding and moaning]

Fuck, that dick fits in perfectly...

How's that pussy huh?

Tight enough? 

[giggle]

Kiss me.

[kissing for a little while while riding]

Huh, what's wrong?

Oh you're gonna cum?

Go ahead baby.

I want you to finish.

Let me give you a proper ride...

[riding harder/faster now]

Let's cum together.

Come on, shoot that load deep inside of me!

Fill me up!

[they both cum soon and she moans outloud]

Wow, you came alot...

Good boy...

That cum feels so warm inside of me, I love that feeling...

I wonder how many times we can do this before the sun rises up?

[giggle]

C'mere...

[passionately kissing and then the audio ends]


End file.
